


Dealing With It

by xSTARMANx



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, Manga, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSTARMANx/pseuds/xSTARMANx
Summary: Crona doesn't know how to deal with girls, so they try to learn with the first girl they meet.(Canon divergence at the end of episode 7)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who favorited this in advance, I'll try not to disappoint. This was originally a one shot but I thought, "why not more?" This might be a total of three chapters but I'm not sure yet. Updates may be sporadic, beta readers are absolutely appreciated and criticism is always welcome.

"Maka! Guard!"  
"But if I do, Soul, you'll be...!"  
A large flash cut her off as Soul appeared in front, taking the full hit from the demon sword. Maka watched in horror as blood poured from the large gash in his chest, catching him before he collapsed and holding the weapon close to her.  
Crona approached.  
"You've done well so far, Crona. Kill her and then meet back with Eruka, my child." Medusa asserted, riding back with the moon as her only witness. Easily enough, Crona could kill this weakling now that her weapon was out of commission but they couldn't, not yet. They still wanted to know how to deal with girls and curl a girl's hair with their fingers or pick flowers together and such. They knew it was selfish but the desire to indulge in something that they wanted, and not what Ragnorak or Medusa wanted, it simply excited them.

Medusa wouldn't mind either, would she? It could be reward for doing as told, or should they say Ragnorak insisted? They'd think of an excuse later, at least, as the Meister in front of them started to quiver with each step forward Crona took. They lunged Ragnorak into the door, only centimeters from her face, letting go of him and kneeling.

Maka's eyes didn't leave their's for a second, the deranged expression sending chills down her spine as her muscles tightened up to the point of pain. Crona took her stillness as opportunity and closed in on her legs, pinning them inbetween their own, the sound of breathing filling the defeaning silence of the church.

"What are you doin-" Maka gasped, a cold hand abruptly touch her neck with the other following suit, tracing the sides of her face carefully as if she might break, following her jawline and dimples. Crona felt the butterflies in their stomach rupture and try escaping, a new sensation like adrenaline setting in, making their hands tremble and breathing hitched. With the shock gone, Maka raised her hand for a Maka chop, landing it right in the middle of the swordsmen's skull and they bowed in pain. 

She tried getting up, holding Soul against her side in a weak attempt to lift him but they grabbed her hands and kept her down, dilated eyes looking up at her with a long smile as lines of blood dripped down from their nose. "Stop, please? I don't know how to deal with girls yet besides killing them." Maka raised her hand again but Crona caught it easily, the last straw for the swordmen as the excitement grew until it bubbled over. Crona grabbed the miester's sides and pulled them closer while pushing Soul away.

Maka struggled and kicked as hard as she could but with the swordsmen almost on her lap and the sword's blade only inches away, there was no where she could go. She felt helpless, tugging as hard as she could to free her arm from Crona's grip while her heart beat too fast, so loud that she could have sworn that Crona could hear it. 

Crona moved forward once again, completely on top of the meister's lap and Maka cringed back, closing her eyes and bracing for whatever might come. She didn't expect their hands to start playing with her hair. Her eyes opened, confused, as Crona twindled her hair around their fingers with glee, the whole situation surreal to her. Crona couldn't help but be mesmerized by the soft locks, swearing they could see gold shining from them every time moonlight faded through the windows onto them but after a while, the pigtails began to bore them. A couple minutes passed until Crona's hands slowed down and lost interest in the pigtails and sighed contently afterwards. Their hand reached towards their sword's handle now that the excitement was almost out of their system.

"Wait-" The sudden plea caught Crona off guard as they watched the meister hastily pull out her hair ties with her free hand and let down her hair. She didn't know what else to do but stall for time, hoping someone would notice her and Soul missing by some off chance. Maka bowed her head slightly towards the swordsmen, flinching as shaky hands tangled into her locks, combing one part with their fingers or petting and twirling another, indecisive on what they wanted to do. 

Crona lowered their face into the crook of the meister's neck, smiling as they smelled strawberries from the meister. Their hands continued poorly braiding and toying with Maka's hair until their eyes looked back to catch a glance at what Maka was looking at. They had little time to move before she wrapped her open arm around their body and pulled them in, keeping them in the crook of her neck and grabbed at Ragnorak's handle. 

She was breathing hard and her body began to feel numb but Maka still managed, jerking Ragnorak out of the pasty church wall and pressing the edge against Crona's neck. She hoped that with their own blade, she could do something to the swordsmen even if it was just a scratch to them, her hands burning against the handle. They didn't move much except to be face to face with the new swordsman and looked down at her strong eyes. The expression turned from vehement to terror as Ragnorak began dripping, burning Maka's hand fiercer as he went back into his host's back.

"Are you afraid?"  
She didn't answer, gasping as Crona leaned forward again, leaning their head against the side of hers.

"I can hear how fast your heart is beating."  
They whispered into her neck, earning a shiver down the meister's back and another one as they started tracing her sides to the edge of the sweater. Maka squirmed underneath, adrenaline still pumping and making her feel hot as her breath started to hitch and hiccup. Her chest started to burn, almost as if she wasn't taking in any of the air she was breathing and her face reddend. Maka was sure she was going to pass out if she couldn't get herself back to normal but how could she do that?

Crona couldn't help the new found tremor as they slipped their hands up her sweater, enjoying her warm skin underneath. The meister yelped as they explored her sides and stomach, tracing circles and lines methodically. Maka was trembling as the swordsmen continued and nearly fainted when shy hands rubbed her thighs. Her meager attempts to push the hands away with her own shaky hands awarded her with a few moments of peace where Crona watched her carefully until Ragnorak appeared.

With a cry and the sound of tearing, the demon sword towered over the two and knocked Crona lightly in the head.

"We've got to go, Medusa-sama is already with Eruka and I don't feel like getting no dinner because you want to play with your food. I'll start eating your dinner again, don't think I won't!" He soon began ranting, his voice becoming white noise to Crona as they stared at Maka.

"Ragnorak."  
The weapon looked down at their meister, expectingly.

"If you help me carry her, I'll give you half my dinner."

Ragnorak grinned with a low laugh, teeth not seen before showing as Crona did the same. Crona grabbed for her hands as Ragnorak grabbed her head in one hand. Her head went forward before being slammed back into the wall and blackness engulfed Maka's vision. With a quick movement, the swordsmen picked up the meister and themselves, opening the church doors and leaving while leaving behind the demon scythe. 

The steps they took were many but eventually they made it to Eruka where Medusa-sama was nowhere to be seen.

"Gecko? Who is she? Why did you going her?" The frog witch asked, panicking as she checked the girl's pulse, generally poking at the unconscious girl. 

"She's going to stay with me."

"And what's her name?"

"..." Crona turned and walked the trail home, cobblestone under their shows making each step 'click' and 'clack'.  
They'd find her name when they got home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I had it halfway done and kinda forgot about it. Also, feel free to leave in the comments any suggestions, criticisms, and etc!

When Maka woke up, she felt miserable. Her muscles felt weak and her head spun with stars hanging in her peripherals. It felt as if every muscle was cramped and at the same time screaming to be moved and stretched out. The burning pain did nothing for her icy skin, pale and sweating as a strong fever hung over her. Maka could've sworn her hands were trembling but it was too dark to tell. She rose up, her legs trembling beneath her but successfully stood up and checked the door. Locked, as she thought.

Even with her mind rattled, Maka tried to come up with something. None of DWMA's lesson plans had even mentioned what to do in a hostage situation or the procedure in kidnappings. Soul wouldn't even be able to point Death and the other teachers in the right direction as he was unconsciousness during the aftermath of the battle. She was completely alone in this. Maka steeled her nerves, breathing hard and squinting harder in search of something else besides the door. 

There was no signs of a bed or even a blanket, leading her to assume she was in a dungeon. But when her hands felt around the walls, there were too many intricate patterns and ridges that wouldn't be appropriate for a cell but rather in a bedroom. How long would the swordsmen be gone? If these lonely hours were a rare occurrence, she'd have to take advantage of this opening.

Maka found nothing, no cracks, no crevice, no means to get out besides the locked door. She didn't know how much time had passed but hunger started to give way, her only remaining comfort being the small ray's of light from underneath the door. It assured her that she was not left to die but after her encounter with the swordsmen, Maka couldn't settle on which fate would be worse.

Her body began to give in to tiredness as more time passed. Rest would help but to leave herself so vulnerable would be a death wish if she's ever seen one. Maka stood up and headed to the door one last time and peaked underneath it, eyes tearing up from the brightness. Nothing but bare walls and she could tell she was in a hallway but at a dead end. Escape was going to be much harder as she'd be cornered immediately if noticed. Maka stood back up and breathed in heavily.

"Hello! Is anyone there!? Please, send help if you can!" Her pleads were met with nothing. Again, she howled and began banging on the door and the wall, every thud making small bruises each darker and uglier then the last. It continued like this for a few minutes until the dryness in her throat forced her into a coughing fit.

A sigh of frustration left her lips before footsteps sounded from outside, heartbeat rocketing as a figure unlocked and opened the door slowly. The person at the door whispered a few words and Maka's chest felt as if something was trying to suffocate her. She struggled and fell to her knees, trying to breath in as much as she could before another round of strangling pain came. Something was put on the floor with a metal 'clink' and something else with less noise next to it.

"Don't start screaming or banging on the walls again. You'll be in trouble if she hears you, gecko." A witch croaked, a noticeable air of nervousness in her words. Make glared at the witch before turning to the bowl of water. The witch above her shuffled a bit under her gaze before stepping back out to the hallway and taking a long look at something out of Maka's field of vision.  
"Gecko, if you're good, I'll bring you some bread later." The spell stopped the moment the witch started to close the door. Able to breath properly, Maka tried dashing to the door.  
"Wait! Come back!"

She only succeeded in crashing headfirst as the footsteps sounded farther and farther away. Maka rubbed her head and looked to the water bowl, taking it into her hands, eyeing it suspiciously but deciding to have a few gulps.  
A witch, another one, oh how Maka wished she could go the rest of her life without even hearing the word. This one wasn't anything like the swordsmen, at least, but she did use magic more openly. A shiver went down her spine as she thought of the swordsmen, what type of magic did they know? Even if they were a meister, their soul was that of a witch but in total disarray.

Maka was prepared for torture, mentally assuring herself that nothing would break her. For now though, she'd have to wait until something happened, until something gave in, for a slip up that would lead to her escape happened.

As Maka sat vigilant, she noticed the shuffling of the other witch as she searched for other nearby souls. Even if the witch's soul was hidden, she could still tell of a soul being there. To be honest, she preferred not having the overwhelming presence of a witch's soul on her. It must have been nearly night as she noticed the light outside the hall was shut off and the witch's soul left.

Being on constant alert while straining to see in the dark was making her head ache as her body remained ready for action. Maka felt half asleep, making a fist to make sure she hadn't dozed off. A couple footsteps followed the quiet closing of another door, two people talking though one was obviously guiding the conversation, asking what sounded like questions and offering few compliments and criticism. Maka could recognize the soul of the swordsmen and another soul she couldn't quite grasp. Another witch, she assumed, but the soul seemed familiar even in it's vagueness.

Maka couldn't make out too many specifics except for a light "Goodnight" offered by the other person in the room with the swordsmen. Her heart dropped and her stomach began doing flips as the footsteps approached her door in no hurry. The door opened and she didn't dare run lest the swordsmen caught her.

"There you are." Crona smiled into the dark room, giddy. Maka watched them with unease as their smile grew lopsided. It was the same smile from the church and her hands were trembling. Crona was more then pleased with themselves. Ragnorak had called it a night after they had made good on their deal, staying out an extra few hours to get him more souls, all hand picked by Ragnorak himself while roaming the city. With the demon weapon tired out, they could spend some time with the girl they kept from the other day's outing. The door behind them was closed quietly.

After all, they deserved it. Medusa-sama even started to praise Crona on their recent purges, less demanding in assigning their tasks. Clearly they had done something right, so a reward was in order. The girl, their girl, sat at the center of the room, glaring, and it irked Crona. How could someone be so bold in such condition? It's as if nothing changed, as if she wasn't beaten and blistered, her head high as she looked up at them. 

"Don't look at me lik-" Maka stood up before Crona could finish and moved quick, throwing a hard punch to Crona's gut. Black blood spilled from their mouth and found itself on both meisters' clothing. A second punch was thrown but Crona's blood had already hardened. Quickly, they caught a hold of her wrists and held them down. Even with her upper half stopped in her tracks, Maka swung her leg around to kick at their knee and she knocked the swordsmen down. How annoying this was, she was fighting until the very end. 

Maka panicked as the black blood from earlier began hardening on her, trapping any part of her that made contact with it and forcing her to collapse on her knees. The brambles tightened and dug into her as she struggled to stay looking up at the swordsmen. One hand was trapped and she heard liquid dropping to the floor before being entangled by more brambles of black blood. Crona bit their wrist and the fresh blood formed into restraints, this girl was simply moving too much. With their blood covering the major joints and extremities, Crona moved forward and plopped themselves down on her lap.

With no wall behind her this time, Maka fell back and the brambles wrapped around her tightly, pricking her skin and leaving messy holes. She didn't want to look up to see the swordsmen's expression. She didn't want to see the eyes from before at the church. They weren't cold, they weren't lifeless, they were excited and her throat tightened as Crona leaned into the crook of her neck.

"What's your name?" The question stunned Maka and it made her furrow her eyebrows in confusion, trying to think what kind of joke this was. When she took too long to answer, they prodded at her stomach.  
"It's Maka. Remember that, because it'll be the person who hands your soul over the Death himself!"  
Crona couldn't ignore the venom in her voice but it didn't compare to Medusa-sama, her hands still trying to escape the brambles of black blood around them.  
They laughed, biting softly on her neck, earning them a sharp cry. 

"You pig, get off!" Maka tried to kick again but the brambles scraped against her legs, tearing them open. She screamed, and Crona couldn't get enough of it. Shaky hands raised her sweater and they bit down harder, lower than before, as blood dripped from of her collar bone. The cries and begging, each gasp of surprise and pain, all of it was like music to them as they explored her sides and chest. They couldn't help but struggle with the meister's binder, sliding it down to her waist and scratching her chest with sharp nails and brambles. Blood slowly came out and they pressed the injury happily, taking a finger and licking some of the blood. 

Crona coughed, this was disgusting, even though it looked so wonderful. The swordsmen was sure Maka would agree as she watched in horror. More marks were made on her skin as Crona bit and scarred every inch of her, lightly kissing the deeper cuts. Maka could only wince, refusing to give her enemy anymore satisfaction. Content, Crona politely lowered her sweater, pushing her down and continuing to her legs. Maka could feel her stomach fill become knotted as Crona spread her legs, moving her skirt enough to make her face go completely red. Her thighs would be red in just a split second as the swordsmen dragged their nails down them, not enough to bleed but enough to sting. Bite marks covered the inside of her legs as she tried desperately to close them and squirmed with each new bite. 

Crona grew tired of teasing and crawled closer, leaving no space and started grinding roughly against her. The brambles followed, ripped clothing and skin as Maka gasped at the pain. Even with the dress in between the two, Maka couldn't help but feel the sharp pain of their hips hitting, small squeaks occasionally leaving her. The swordsmen let out soft moans as their pace became erratic and their grip on Maka's shoulders tightened. A dark blush covered their face as they slowed down, leaving kisses on the meister's face. Crona collapsed on her, earning a surprised yelp, and nuzzled into her chest as the brambles began shifting away. Maka didn't have the strength to push the swordsmen off.


End file.
